


Notice

by pastelfalcon



Series: 100 Women Prompt Table (Livejournal) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is distracted by Skye, and Fitz has some things to say about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Friends" prompt on my [100 Women AoS/MCU Table](http://pastelfalcon.livejournal.com/1175.html).

Simmons likes to watch Skye’s hands move over the keyboard when she types, fingers pecking out long lines of code with such swift ease it’s comparable to very few things, and Simmons has been witness to quite a few things in her time with SHIELD. Skye types like a musician, graceful and practiced, but also like a burst of uncontrolled power, wild and unpredictable. To make matters infinitely more complicated, Skye is perfectly capable of carrying on a conversation while she works, laughing and making faces at her less computer-inclined companions, eyes only snapping to the screen when she makes headway - which is always, eventually, and usually sooner rather than later. Simmons is often less capable of idle chatter when Skye’s typing, and it’s become a noticeable problem.

Just not with _Skye_. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Fitz demands, hands on his hips, sweater hanging limp and comfortable looking from his sides.

Simmons’s eyes go wide. “No,” she says immediately, “Of course not.”

“Because it seems to me you must have an awful lot going on in your head to just ignore me like that,” Fitz continues hotly, unabated. “Humiliating, is what it is, ignored by your best friend in front of the whole team.”

“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons says with a scrunch of her forehead and a cringed smile. She pats his arm somewhat awkwardly as she moves past him into the lab.

“Don’t think you’re going to get off so easy!” Fitz wasps after her, turning to follow. “You’re not going to just ‘oh Fitz’ me and think that’s the end of it!”

“I’m sorry I ignored you,” Simmons says without looking at him, almost literally pitching herself into her work. She’s a little less vulnerable with her head down and her gloved hands digging into some old evidence she’s going back over for thoroughness’s sake, even with Fitz buzzing around in a haze of indignant pouting. “You’re right, I was thinking, is all,” she agrees lightly.

“About what?” Fitz demands, hands back on his hips and a dubious scowl on his face. “Because it wasn’t about this mess,” he adds, nodding aggressively at the specimens on her table, “You looked… lost, not excited about slime.”

Simmons bares her teeth in an awkwardly cheerful grimace. “Does my excited about slime mood come with a particular expression now?”

“Don’t derail the conversation, Jemma,” Fitz warns her. “This is about Skye, innit?”

Simmons topples her tray and splatters the floor with the remains of her testable material. “Now look what you’ve done!” she laments in aghast, “It’ll take ages to sort out the contamination!”

“Me?” Fitz shouts indignantly, “I’m on the other side of the damn lab!”

“You distracted me!” Simmons accuses him, her expression crumpled as she starts gathering things to clean up her slimey stuff. “I was really looking forward to having another look,” she adds quietly, frowning as she drops into a crouch.

“Another look at Skye, maybe,” Fitz says testily, gloving up to help her out, “She’s the real distraction here.”

Simmons looks at him as he drops into a crouch at her side, her mouth quirking into a soft, defeated frown. “Is it that obvious?” she asks with a crooked half-smile.

Fitz glances at her for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe not to everyone,” he says amicably, “But you’re my best friend, Jemma.” He turns his attention to the splatter, moving to help muck it up. “You haven’t been so left-footed over somebody since Agent Weaver.”

Simmons bites the corner of her lower lip in amused embarrassment. “Oh god,” she says breathlessly, turning to drop her chin onto Fitz’s shoulder for a moment of affection, “You’re right.”

“She notices it too, you know,” Fitz adds quietly, still scraping gelatinous material from the floor as he looks everywhere but at his best friend or his ongoing handiwork, “That’s probably why she’s taken to doing it in the common area.”  

“No,” Simmons says immediately, sounding scandalized and embarrassed again. She bites her lip and mulls it over. “Do you think…?” she asks indecisively, leaning back on her heels and drawing away so she can get a proper look at him.

Fitz glances up and sees the blatant hope in her eyes, his mouth turning up in a crooked smile. “If I didn’t think I had evidence to back it up, I wouldn’t say it,” he says firmly. “Besides, she’d be a fool not to.”

“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons says again, nudging their shoulders together as she gets back to her slop.

There are lots of things Jemma Simmons notices about all of her teammates, but it’s best to only fixate on the ones that she’s qualified for, rather than the ones that would only hurt to her watch for too long.


End file.
